


Playtime

by foxsykitsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsykitsune/pseuds/foxsykitsune
Summary: One shot fluff Waxer and Boil learn to play from Numa
Kudos: 28





	Playtime

Almost everyone in the known galaxy knew about the clones. A super engineered force battling its way through the raging war.  
They knew that they appeared one day and that they were part of the republic’s forces. But few knew the conditions in which the boys were raised, and that they were created to be soldiers from day one. The Kaminoans were ruthless in their systematic acceptance and rejection of individuals. A lot of clones wouldn’t have made it to the front lines if it weren’t for the compassion of the Mandalorian, and later Jedi trainers. Kal Skirata, a Mandalorian man that trained the clones in battle, had adopted his boys from the “defective” clones. They would have been terminated if not for his ideals.  
Such a harsh upbringing had left little room for anything except soldiering. Playtime was not considered a productive use of time for young clones.  
A child ran towards two familiar painted sets of armor. “NERA! NERA!”  
Waxer and Boil turned to see the little girl behind them.  
“Hey little squirt.” Waxer knelt down taking off his helmet to view the little Twilek clearly.  
Numa smiled and hugged him, then hugged Boil’s leg.  
“Hey kid.” He greeted.  
She babbled in her native tongue, pulling on them and motioning them to follow.  
“I guess she wants us to go with her.” Waxer looked up at his comrade.  
“We’re supposed to be on patrol.” Boil reminded him.  
“Oh come on Boil, just a few minutes won’t hurt. We’ve wiped out all the droids in this section anyway.” Waxer slipped his helmet under his arm and reached a hand out to the little girl. Numa grabbed his fingers and tugged him with her.  
“Fine, but if we get caught it’s your fault.” Boil complained.  
The clones had successfully driven the droid and sepratist forces out of the area and rescued the native Twilek people. They were helping to rebuild and make sure no other attempts were made to take this sector.  
Numa led them to a pile of smooth stones on which she placed her tooka doll and started babbling away again in her language.  
Reaching in a gap in the rocks she grabbed two crudely made dolls. They looked like they were constructed of sticks and bits of yellow cloth.  
She pointed at one and then to Waxer chirping happily on and on even though they couldn’t understand. The other she pointed to and then Boil, pushing it toward him.  
“You think those represent us?” Boil asked? Both clones had removed their helmets now and joined the girl next to the pile.  
“Awww isn’t that cute?” Waxer smiled as she handed him his doll.  
Boil let a smile creep through as he took the likeness from her.  
She held out her tooka and pointed to herself.  
“Is that one you?” Boil asked her kindly.  
She started making actions with the toy as though it was walking, and her talking started up again. The clones glanced at each other and back to her, unsure of how to proceed.  
She looked at them as though waiting for something.  
“What do we do?” Boil whispered.  
“I don’t know!” Waxer hissed back.  
“She wants you to play with her.” A voice said.  
They whipped around and stood at attention.  
A purple female Twilek was smiling at them. A child the same color as her was hiding behind her skirt, presumably her own offspring.  
“Play?” Boil asked, loosening his stance.  
She looked confused at first but then chuckled. “I assume you men don’t really play with dolls much.”  
She leaned down to her child and encouraged it with a gentle nudge. The girl timidly moved forward towards the men before Numa seemed to encourage her and explain who they were.  
They watched the girls talking for their dolls and moving them around.  
“I think the point is to be the doll.” Waxer stated out loud. The woman nodded. “Children have such a good imagination. They create stories and act them out together.” Her heavily accented voice was kind and motherly.  
Waxer knelt by the girls. “Hello” he said, placing the stick figure near their dolls. They looked delighted. Especially little Numa who started jabbering again and playing with her doll.  
“She said you’re the big strong hero, there to protect them from monsters.” The woman explained.  
Waxer smiled. “What about Boil?” He pointed at his companion.  
“Are you seriously doing this?” Boil asked.  
“We can’t turn them down.” Waxer insisted “we are their heroes in this game after all.”  
Boil shook his head and knelt as well placing his helmet beside him.  
So the group was playing together, despite not understanding each other, or even being the same age or species.  
The mother had gone back to cleaning the hut behind them occasionally peeking in on them and translating.  
Soon their coms began to chime. And they were snapped back to reality.  
“Boil here.” He answered.  
“Are you two alright? You didn’t report in after patrol” their commander asked.  
“We’re fine sir, just got distracted by helping some of the locals.” Boil cringed.  
Waxer was still playing with the kids, smiling and laughing.  
What Boil wouldn’t give to keep this moment a little longer.  
“Well, you better head back to base and report on the double, we’re leaving tomorrow.” Cody ordered.  
“Yes sir.” Boil sighed, closing the link. “Waxer! We have to get going. We missed check in.”  
The clone looked disheartened. “Five more minutes?”  
Boil shook his head. “Come on.”  
Waxer smiled and held out the figure to Numa. She shook her head and pointed at him.  
“She wants you to stay.” The mother had returned. “I will tell her you have to leave.”  
Waxer held out the doll “Could you tell her to keep these? Then we’ll always be with her.”  
The woman smiled knowingly. And took the hand made toys from the clones. Bending down to speak with Numa she held them out to the little girl. Numa looked at the clones behind her and nodded, hugging the stick dolls to herself.  
“Thank you for being so kind to them. You certainly are very different than I thought you’d be.” The mother turned back to them.  
“Thank you ma’am for your help today.” Waxer said.  
“Yes, thank you, but we have to go.” Boil urged anxious to be back where they were supposed to be.  
“Bye!” Waxer called as he was marched off.  
Numa waved “NERA!” She made to run after them but the woman caught her and held her while they both waved.  
“Well are you happy Waxer? We’re late again because of the kid.” Boil grumbled as they jogged away.  
“Very happy.” Waxer smiled.  
Boil huffed. “Me too.”


End file.
